Demon savior
by ArizunoShojo
Summary: "I have lived in a world covered by rose petals and riches. Never have to worry about the thorns that holds the roses up. Never seen the shadows that were behind me." Young Ciel reflects upon his his life in the Phantomhive mansion and about the loss of his family, if perhaps the fire brought something good with it. (Not a romantic Ciel/Sebastian story. )


I don't own the Black Butler Manga or Anime.

The Kuroshitsuji manga belongs to Yana Toboso and the anime was created by studio **A-1 Pictures Inc.**

Read, enjoy and leave a review.

* * *

Demon savior

In all religions as long as humans have believed. There have always existed good and evil. Christianity, Hinduism, tribes that have risen and disappeared in the sand of time. As a child I believed that the world was divided into the good and the bad. That angles where messengers and protectors that would save everyone that wished to be saved, forgive us and help us to follow the path of righteousness.

I have lived in a world covered by rose petals and riches. Never have to worry about the thorns that holds the roses up. Never seen the shadows that were behind me.

But everything changed that night. The crimson light of the fire, the sound of my home crumbling and the sound of dying, turned the white world I have always known into a forgotten memory.

The darkness, the chains, the smell of death and sound of torture, it was the world that existed below the petals, these where the thorns. My pain became their sick amusement, my tears mixed with my blood. Those that took me where considered "pure" and "righteous". They were not dirty beggars and bandits. This turned my world around. For a month I was trapped there, I was marked by them and that month will never leave my memory.

Out of that bit of darkness an even darker being emerged. The shouts where heard by the people in the room. A monster of the vilest sort entered. With a mist of darkness, the only thing I was certain of where it's red eyes. Dark and glowing with intents. The power radiated from the creature and people tried to make it listen.

But it came to me.

It could get me out of the darkness but it wouldn't be without a price. But I did it. In my desire to stay alive I sold my soul to what was a creation from inferno. And yet after seeing his dance and the ones that had kept me as a slave gone, I realized that I was free.

But I still wore a chain, but this chain wasn't of metal, it was much heavier. The demon that had appeared before me took a form of a young butler. His dark hair looked like the feathers of ravens, smooth and shiny. The pale skin and the deep red eyes where hard to forget. His voice was that of a protector not a murderer. To me demons have been monsters that only been in nightmares. But before me was one, a strong one. I wished to know what to call my savior, he told me to give him a name. What I wanted just there was loyalty. I gave him the name after the family hound.

He didn't object the name… until I told him where I got it from. But he stayed silent. I knew he wasn't a human but the first times I saw him use his power I was chocked beyond words. His speed, his strength, his eagle like eyes.

When we returned to the mansion both of us where put into training. We used every possible scenario to punish and get on each other's nerves. But after some time we grew into our roles. I became an earl and he a real butler.

As time continued I took over my father's profession. The queen's dog, a secret that I didn't know until after his death. But after time the mansion became empty and I realized that even if Sebastian where a demon he still needed help. That is where the three idiots entered the picture. To them we became a sanctuary their home. If they knew about Sebastian's origins would they still be so loyal or would they leave and never look back.  
As the years past I realized that even if I were an orphan. I wasn't alone, I had a family. At times I wonder if I make my moves slowly to stay in this moment a bit longer. At times I wish I could freeze the picture and embrace what I have in that moment.

Is it a bad thing to wonder if the fire that devoured my home really was a curse? Would I have been happier if it never happened and I would have my parents with me?

But the most despised creature from hell became my savior. From what I learned was the core of all evil came a guiding light and protector.

I have learned so much after that incident. The world isn't black and white. It is faded into gray and the line where good and bad is drawn is blurry. To one person Sebastian is the incarnation of all evil. But to me and the rest of the mansion he is a savior. He became a black cloaked saint.

I'm thankful to him.

...

"Young master. It is time for bed. Young master?" There in the study was a young earl sleeping. A pen still in his hand and snoring softly. The demon smiled, even after 3 years the earl was still a child. With care he scooped up the blue headed boy and his ruby red eyes landed on the book that his young lord had written in.

The butler smiled at the text. The "child" in his arms happily napping. The older demon took him back to bed. Tucked him in and blew out the candles. The demon looked back and said in a sweet, honest tone.

"Thank you, young master. For letting me stay." The butler would never voice it out loud. But to him this place was his home, and the inhabitants.

They were his family.


End file.
